Better than Me
by hottee39
Summary: The Collaboration Series! NOT SONGFICS! Part 1:Hinder.Better Than Me..He's my fiancé! Wolf's gone and he reaches for a the pink nightie at the end of the bed!


**Part 1 – Hinder: Better Than Me**

**Song Artist:** Hinder

**Song Title: **Better than Me

**Summary: **Yuuri misses Wolfram deeply especially ever since losing him. Yuuri's POV. Yuuri reaches for the pink nightie at the end of the bed.

* * *

Yuuri entered his bedroom in Blood Pledge Castle. The entire castle was cast into a deadly silence that even the moaning of the door opening and closing was overbearing enough. The double black demon king was hesitant to enter the lonesome room but knowing he needed rest and time to recuperate. Once closed, he leaned against the door, his hand still reluctant to release his connection to the outside world. 

His black eyes cast themselves across the bedroom, noting the missing presence of a blond. Many emotions flew past his eyes as he stared at the dark room which suddenly seemed too big and foreign. He hesitantly took a step forward, unsure of his own stability. When it seemed he was not about to collapse from the various feelings flooding his mind, he went up to the bed slowly. He stood on the left side of the four poster bed, the side on which he always slept in.

The room was drowned in darkness with the only light source emitting from the full moon that peeked through the curtains of the room. He was afraid to open the curtains wide, afraid to realize that he was alone, afraid to know that Wolfram was not here to pester him, afraid that he was going to sleep without the feisty blond in his bed tonight.

Rigidly he sat upon the satin sheets, which did little to relax his state of mind. Still clad in his uniform, he sat against the headrest, not snuggling under the sheets despite the chilly night air. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm his mind.

Usually when he was stressed out and in a jam, his blond fiancé would snap him out of it by clamming he was a wimp and then sprout jealous tantrums just to get a rise out of him so he could forget about his problems even if just for a while. A tear leaked from his closed eyelids.

Wolfram was gone now. His heart had stopped in Shinou's temple when his heart was taken away since it was one of the keys to the boxes. He could still remember the pounding in his ears when he heard the news. His heart had stopped. _I thought he had died. I thought I had died. How could someone as strong as Wolfram become so vulnerable until he was laying on the ground, lifeless, unmoving._

He glanced over the other side of the bed, spotting the pink frilly nightgown folded nicely still awaiting the owner to dawn it once again. Wolfram deserved a much better fiancé than him. He was always hurting him especially where their engagement was concerned. He more than often admitted the engagement was a mistake and love between two guys was just plain weird. He knew it hurt the other deeply when he admitted it especially after he realized that the prince had fallen for him.

His hand crawled towards the nightgown, grasping the material in his hand, before dragging it across the bed into his lap. He held the silly thing in his hands, reminiscing all the times when he had kicked the blond out, even bickering about his choice of night attire. It was pleasant remembering those ridiculous moments. It ,however, did little to lighten his mood though. His fiancé wasn't here. He was downstairs, laying unconscious in the glass coffin.

_I'm such a wimpy king. I couldn't even protect him danger. It was partly his fault for not stopping that diabolical being from touching him. No one should touch him except me! He's my fiancé!_

It was then he realized his hand was clamped hard onto the frilly gown. Guilty as he almost ruined a part that made the blond all the more unforgettable. He felt like an idiot. All this time he had denied any feelings for the blond and refused to acknowledge their engagement. Now he was getting upset and possessive over him. Only now when he lost him. He wouldn't lose him. Not yet, not ever. He was going back into that infernal place and demand the return of Wolfram's heart. That blasted Shinou did not deserve it! It belonged to him! But then again Yuuri, himself, might not deserve his heart or love especially after everything he put the blond through.

Wolfram deserved much better than him. He deserved someone who would care and love him in return and not cast his feelings aside like he always had been doing. Despite all that he was going to get the blond back. He was definite on his feelings now. He loves the blond. But he cowardice always pushed him away. He hates himself for that. A smile lifted upon his lips when he remembered times when he would snuggled with Wolfram and in the morning he would pretend he never did. He could hide his wants since Wolfram was a ruthless sleeper. Besides, cuddling him was the best way for him to remain silent in bed.

There he went again, lying to Wolfram. He really wished for a smack on the head right now. Wolfram always provided that. He missed snuggling his face in the blond's soft hair sometimes. It was relaxing. It was surprising the blond never noticed. Or maybe he did but he didn't want to lose the contact and chose to remain silent about it. Maybe all those times he was trying to expose Yuuri's true feelings since this game of hide and seek was killing him. He never was worthy of the blond. Once this whole mess was settled out, he would pushed him away, push him to someone. It would hurt him, would hurt both of them. He would miss the blond's touches and warmth too but it was for the best. He was just wishing for a dream to be made real. And like all dreams, they were unreachable.

_Wolfram deserves much better than me._

* * *

**AN: **I've created this fic because I find that music is a get source of inspiration. My idea is to create a series of one-shots where each part has a totally different plot and is inspired by music. Not songfics though. I dun noe why but i dun like them much. If anyone out there got any idea for the next few one-shots or got a request, I would very much appreciate it! Send me the song title and I'll get to work. 

**Next Part: **Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend


End file.
